Triglyceride fats are usually processed in a liquid condition. For the production of spreads, and other W/O emulsions such as margarine, the liquid oils are mixed with an aqueous phase and emulsified until a proper consistency is obtained. For obtaining a proper consistency a part of the liquid fat needs to solidify by crystallization. Depending on the type of fat the crystallization process proceeds more or less quickly. Depending on the speed of crystallization the final firmness of the spread has not yet be attained when it arrives at the packing station. Problems with wrapping are encountered and during subsequent storage and transportation.
Certain types of fat presently used for spread manufacture exhibit slow crystallization behaviour, typically when the content of trans fatty acids is low. The speed of crystallization may be increased by the addition of a relatively small amount of crystallization accelerator. Such crystallization accelerator preferably is also a triglyceride fat but having a different composition. The crystallization accelerators disclosed in for example EP 0 498 487 are PEP triglycerides having saturated (palmitic) 1,3-chains and a 2-trans-unsaturated (elaidic) acyl group.
The use of low-trans or trans-free oils in food preparation have shown a rapid expanse in recent times. Finding a solution for the inherent crystallization problems have become an urgent issue. A need has risen for further crystallization accelerators which are effective but which have the same low trans content as the oils in which they are applied.